Soft carrying cases for battery-powered, hand-held calculators are known in the prior art. Such battery-powered calculators, as well as other battery-powered devices such as cassette tape recorders, frequently include miniature or micro-miniature power-on switches which are easily, though inadvertently, actuated through the soft fabric or other pliable material of the carrying case. Thus, a user may unknowingly carry his device around while uselessly depleting its batteries of their power. In addition, the user may inadvertently enclose his device in its respective carrying case without first turning it off, thus continuing to deplete the battery power after use.
A carrying case constructed according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a substantially transparent, non-pliable insert positioned on the carrying case to correspond to the position of the power-on switch of the device when enclosed therein. The insert, being non-pliable, precludes the power-on switch from being inadvertently actuated. Since the insert is also substantially transparent, the position of the power-on switch can be observed by the user. If large enough to also include any illuminated read-out of the calculator or other indicator of power-on status, the user may not have to rely on observation of the position of the power-on switch but, rather, can determine whether the device is on from observing the illuminated read out.